Disney Quest
by Swirk
Summary: Alex has always wanted to be a part of Disney. When she wishes upon a star, and her wish comes true, she has to decide what she truly wants.
1. Different From the Rest

Chapter One

Different From the Rest

Alexandria yawned as she entered the school, dreading the day that was to come. She walked through the deserted halls to the cafeteria, were the teachers kept them cooped up so they couldn't 'wander the halls.' Alexandria snorted as she thought of this. _As if anybody would wander the halls, there's nothing to do! They'd much rather stay here and talk to their friends. If they did leave it would be for something important._ She walked over to a table that was empty except for two girls, Nicole and Marie. Nicole was fiddling around with a fork, her dark chocolate, almost black hair hanging down in her face, glasses perched on her nose. Marie was drumming her fingers on the table, bored, twirling a piece of light blond hair. As Alexandria sat down, Marie's bored expression brightened up.

"Hey Alex!" She said, snatching Nicole's fork away. Nicole frowned, taking it back. Alex smiled.

"Hey guys. So, how's everything?" She replied, sitting down. Marie shrugged.

"Same as always. Ready for the test?" Alex rolled her eyes, standing up with the rest of the room and heading for the large double doors.

"As ready as I can be." She waved goodbye to them and walked into the hall, one of the first to enter. She smiled, suddenly bursting out into song. _'Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say...' _There was a great slamming of lockers as people began to file through, greeting each other in various "hey's", "hi's", and "hello's". Alex smiled, walking down the hall and continuing to sing, few taking notice. _'There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town--"_

"Hey Alex!" Alex looked over to see one of her friends, Josh, leaning against his locker. She smiled. "Hey Josh."

"Where are you headed off to?" He asked, unloading his backpack.

"The library. I just finished the most wonderful book about these friends and a pair of magic pants and--" She realized Josh hadn't really been listening as he greeted one of his other friends. She shrugged and walked towards the library. No one really paid attention to her past "hello" and "how are you" anyways. She could practically hear everyone singing the other lines, explaining how odd she was. Alex didn't really care.

"Hi Alex!" Miss Peterson greeted her as she walked through the library's double doors. Alex smiled and handed her the book in her hand. Miss Peterson took it and placed it on the nearby cart. "Finished already? Why am I not surprised?" She said with a smile. Alex grinned, walking over to the shelves.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" She replied, examining the shelves. Miss Peterson laughed.

"Not since yesterday!" Alex, who had been searching the shelves with a detailed eye, pulled out a book from the shelf.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just borrow this one." Miss Peterson took the book from her to scan it, examining it with her horn rimmed glasses.

"Are you sure?" She said, laughing. "You've read it twice!" Alex sighed, taking the book after Miss Peterson had scanned it and holding it to her chest.

"Well, it's my favorite! Daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Miss Peterson laughed as Alex acting out a sword fight.

"Oh Alex, if only every student read as much as you, we'd have the highest test scores for miles around!" Alex shrunk back, embarrassed, and began to walk out of the library.

"Thanks Miss Peterson! I'll be back tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder, already deeply emerged in the book. Completely unaware of what was going on around her, she walked through the crowded halls, unpacked her things, and went to her homeroom without putting the book down. As she sat down at he desk, she began singing, as if on cue, to those around her.

_'Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see,' _she grabbed her neighbor's attention and pointed to the part where she was at, continuing to read. _'Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_.' She looked up to find that the person had gone, off to a group of friends to make conversation. She shrugged and returned to her reading.

Over at the back of the classroom stood Tom Andrews, his best friend Nick at his side. He was obviously the most good-looking guy in the class, with his jet black hair, pale skin with an olive tone, and muscular build. He smirked, his eyes boring into the back of Alex's head as she read. Nick laughed as he recounted the weekend they had just spent. "I counted ten girls asking you to the dance next weekend, isn't that right? No girl is going to turn you down," he said, elbowing Tom in the ribs. Tom's smirk widened, his eyes never leaving Alex.

"Yeah, that's right. And that lucky girl is standing right over there." He jerked his head towards where Alex sat. Nick looked confused.

"The Bookworm? Seriously? Hello, she's part of the Drama Freaks, if you haven't realized. She's--"

"The hottest girl in our class."

"Really? 'Cause I saw some pretty hot girls in Gym class--"

"She's the best, and I deserve the best. Don't I?" His eyes left Alex as he turned his head to glare at Nick.

"Well, yeah, of course, but--" Nick was cut off by the sound of the shrill bell, which silenced everyone and signaled them to take their seats. Mr. Howard walked to the front of the classroom, his monotone voice drowning out the last sounds of the bell.

"Alright everyone, to your seats now, be quiet. Miss Valdez, for the umpteenth time, put your book up or it will become mine." Alex quickly shut her book and put it away for fear of it going into Mr. Howard's possession. He began lecturing as the class took out their paper for note-taking. "Now today we will be discussing the wondrous world of verbs." Alex groaned to herself. She already new about verbs. Why do teachers always review over the same things? She asked herself as she wrote down Mr. Howard's words from the whiteboard. She couldn't wait until school let out, and she could go home. There, no one would bother her about being different or weird. She could just be herself.

The day chugged on slowly, finally coming to a close. Alex packed up her books and walked outside into the cold, frigid air. Marie and Nicole caught up with her.

"Hey, you got lots of homework?" Nicole asked. Alex shook her head.

"No, thankfully nothing. I'm going home and watching my movies." She said. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you ever do? I mean, come on Alex!" Alex laughed.

"It's not all I ever do, I just like the movies a lot. I mean, I grew up with them. They're like my friends..."

"Oh, and we're not your friends?" Marie said jokingly. Alex laughed.

"Of course you guys are my friends, Disney's just my childhood friend." They all laughed.

"Hey, Alex!" Alex, Marie, and Nicole turned around to see Tom coming towards them, Nick closely following. Marie and Nicole began to walk away, as none of the friends really liked Tom.

"We'll see you tomorrow Alex!" Nicole called over her shoulder. Alex waved and turned to face Tom.

"Hey Tom," she said, a little less cheerful than necessary.

"So, the Winter dance is coming up," Tom said.

"Yeah, so?" Alex said, now a little agitated. Tom smirked.

"Take a guess at who's going with me." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, who?" She said sarcastically. Tom's smirk widened.

"You, Alex Valdez, are the lucky girl going with me, Tom Andrews, to the Winter Dance." Alex's eyes widened, her lips twisting into a grimace.

"Tom, this is so... sudden. I, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Tom began to stalk towards her. Alex backed up, slightly stepping to the side.

"I can't say that Tom, I just don't deserve you." As she said this, she snaked her arm to his back, pushing him into a large puddle of mud. She ran off, grinning, his shouts echoing in her ears.


	2. When You Wish Upon a Star

Chapter Two

When You Wish Upon a Star

"Sarabi! I'm home!" Alex opened the front door to her house, looking over at her cream-colored cat Sarabi, sitting atop the kitchen counter. Alex scooped the cat up in her arms and carried her to her room, placing her on the lumpy mattress. She sat on the floor next to Sarabi, stroking her fur. Sarabi purred, her amber eyes closing slowly.

Anyone could tell just by stepping into Alex's room that she was a Disney fan. Her bedspread had various Disney princesses on it, as did her alarm clock and lamp. The walls were lined with Disney movie posters and shelves full of stuffed animals of the characters. On one wall sat a Mickey Mouse TV, various video cassettes and DVDs piled around it(all of them bearing the Disney label). If it was Disney, Alex probably had it.

"You don't think I'm odd, right Sarabi?" Alex asked as she stroked. She climbed up onto the bed. "Tom asked me to the dance today. Can you believe it?" She laughed dryly, beginning to sing. 'Alex and Tom, can't you just see it? Alex and Tom, his little date. No sir, not me, I guarantee it. There must be more than this provincial life.' She walked over to her window, gazing out at the world below. 'I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand, I want so much more than they've got planned...'

Sarabi meowed loudly, tumbling off the bed and into a pile of bulky black video cassettes. Alex laughed, picking the cat up and setting her back on the bed. She picked up the nearest cassette and pushed it inside the VCR, hitting the rewind button. As the cassette rewound, she walked back over to her window, looking up at the starry night sky.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky, gone in a flash.

"Make a wish Sarabi," Alex said, closing her eyes. 'I wish I could be part of Disney. That's where I belong,' she thought. A pang uttered from the VCR, signaling that it was fully rewound. Alex sat on her bed, fast-forwarding through all the old commercials. She pressed play when the screen said 'Feature Presentation.' The screen went blue, a shooting star creating an arc over the Cinderella castle. Walt Disney's name flashed onto the screen as Alex hummed along with the 'When You Wish Upon a Star' tune, as she had always done when she was little. She waited for the screen to fade out, but instead the camera zoomed in to the top of the tower.

"Huh?" Alex said, trying to remember whether this was part of the movie or not. The screen went black. "What the-" The room began to shake, the various Disney stuffed animals and posters falling of the walls. Sarabi yowled, jumping off the bed. The room split in two, Sarabi on one side, Alex on the other. "Sarabi!" Alex yelled, trying to hang on to the crumbling walls. The floor fell out from under her, gravity pulling her down to the swallowing black darkness below. She screamed as she fell down, finally collapsing on the ground. Everything around her was black and formless. Alex felt for any bleeding or broken bones, but she remained unscathed.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing through the darkness. "Is anybody here?" A laugh came from no where, startling Alex out of her wits.

"I'm here!" The Voice said. Alex stood up, looking around. All that she saw was darkness.

"Where are you?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Right here!" The Voice said. A wide, comical grin appeared from thin air. Alex jumped back.

"Don't do that!" She said. She blinked a few times. "Hey, you're the Chesire Cat!" She exclaimed, grinning. A pair of bright yellow eyes appeared above the grin, then a nose, then a pair of ears, and slowly the Chesire Cat's head appeared.

"That I am, that I am. And you're Alex," he replied. His bright purple stripes emerged, the his pink body.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Why, it's all right here." His tail swished, a goose neck lamp upon which he was perched turning on. In the warm light, Alex could see a single sheet of paper. She peered down, reading as the Chesire Cat recited:

"Alex Valdez, age 17, brown hair, green eyes, five feet four inches, owner of 43 Disney products, 55 Disney videos and DVDs, and a cat named Sarabi, after the 'Lion King' character. Four trips to Disney World, one trip to Disney Land." Alex looked up, meeting the Chesire Cat's eyes. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright Mr. Know-It-All, whre are we?"

The Chesire Cat laughed, swaying back and forth on the goose neck lamp.

"We're in the Animation Studios! Every single idea from Mickey Mouse to WALL-E was created right here." The Cat gestured with his paw to the surrounding darkness, several lamps identical to the one he was perched on lighting up, revealing drawing desks with profiles similar to Alex's. She scanned the desks, reading aloud the characters' names.

"Snow White... The Mad Hatter... Lady... It's all here!" She squealed in excitement. The Chesire Cat, who now sat perched on the lamp in front of her, rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, we just went through that. How thick-headed are you?" He said rather rudely. Alex looked up, tilting her head.

"Why am I here?"

The Chesire Cat flicked his tail impatiently. "You're Disney's newest creation, lex." He pulled her over to a mirror. She gasped.

"I'm Animated!"

She examined her perfect heart-shaped face, large eyes whose dull green color had been changed to a brilliant, sparkling emerald, and curly brown hair that reminded her of Tarzan's human mother. Her waist had been reduced considerably, while her hips and chest had been enlarged. She grinned, her unnaturally colored lips showcasing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Had enough time gazing at yourself?" The Cat asked, bored. Alex frowned, turning around to face him.

"You don't have to be so rude. I didn't ask for this to happen."

The Cat grinned wider, if possible. "Oh yes you did!

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

A new voice, calm and majestic, sounded from the darkness. Alex turned around to see the Blue Fairy, illuminating her surroundings with her blueish glow. The Fairy held a piece of what appeared to be the night sky in her hand. She pointed to one of the stars.

"You wished on this star that you could be part of our world.. You know how the song goes." Alex bit her lower lip, twisting her lock of her hair.

"Okay, maybe I did wish it, but, but I didn't mean it!"

The Blue Fairy smiled knowingly. "Oh, you didn't, did you?"

"Okay, I somewhat half-way meant it, but I didn't think it would come true!"

"Alex, I'm disappointed in you. I would think you'd know the song by heart." The Fairy waved her wand, a record player appearing. She placed the needle on the record, the song beginning to play. A strong female voice sang out:

'When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you."

The record faded, disappearing as the Fairy tapped it with her wand.

"But that's just a song!" Alex wailed desperately. The Fairy frowned.

"You didn't think that when you were little. You'd wish on stars all the time." She walked over to Alex. "You've lost faith Alex. You don't believe in this anymore. You just see it as a childhood memory, good for looking back on and remembering."

"That... That's not true!"

"Yes, it is Alex. Your wish is helping you. It's showing you how to believe again." The Fairy waved her wand, a blue map appearing. "We are here." She pointed to the Disney insignia at the bottom of the map. "If you want to return to Reality, you'll need to reach the highest tower of the Cinderella castle." She pointed to the very top of the map, then it disappeared, exploding in a collection of elaborate fireworks.

"What, no musical number?" Alex muttered under her breath. The Blue Fairy, who had turned her back, looked over her shoulder.

"Well, if you want to know the truth, my voice isn't the best. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected." She smiled as Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'll do it." She looked around. "Now where's the exit?"

The Fairy pointed her wand to the ground beneath Alex's feet. "Right there."

The floor disappeared, bright light filling up the room, and Alex was falling yet again....


	3. The Bells of Notre Dame

Chapter Three

The Bells of Notre Dame

Alex plummeted through the puffy white clouds, her screams plunging with her. She braced for a hard impact, curling up into a tight ball. Suddenly, something tapped against her back. She looked up. Jiminy Cricket was floating next to her, holding an umbrella about her size.

"Take the umbrella!" He said, holding it out.

"How will that help?!" Alex shouted, taking it.

"It will act as a parachute!"

Alex gave him a puzzling look, then opened the umbrella, holding it over her head. Her fall slowed down, and she gently touched down on the cobblestone ground below.

"Wow! That really worked!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Jiminy!" She said, looking around. But the cricket was no where to be found. She shrugged, closing the umbrella and looking around. Everywhere she looked there were tightly packed houses, with people bustling through the narrow streets. Over to her right she could see a fisherman sitting on the bridge, looking quite bored. Further through the street she could see a baker setting up shop. "The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes... Through the bells of Notre Dame!" She murmured to herself as she looked around. She spun around, and there, looming high above her, was the monstrous Notre Dame. She gasped in awe, her neck stretching up to look at its beauty. She looked around as she heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Frollo," she whispered. She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt, and, remembering how strict Frollo was with the law, she wrenched open the doors to the large cathedral, slipping inside.

Alex closed the doors quietly, trying not to make a sound. "Sanctuary," she whispered, just in case Frollo or the soldiers saw her. She walked over to the statue of the virgin Mary, bowing down as if she were praying.

"Alright Alex, let's think. I need to get to the Cinderella Castle, but how do I get there? Ugh, I can't remember that map!" She turned around as she heard the door slam, and a voice.

"Damn gypsies..." Alex gasped, scrambling to hide behind the statue. There, in a fit of anger, stood Judge Claude Frollo. Alex peeked out, watching as Frollo climbed a narrow staircase that no doubt led to the bell tower.

_'Maybe if I look out from the bell tower, I can see where the Castle is...' _Alex thought, slowly approaching the staircase. She tip-toed up the stairs, climbing one of the ladders so that she could look over the scene. Frollo was having lunch with Quasimodo. Alex smiled, mouthing every word along with them. She walked to the edge of the platform, trying to watch them. She looked back as her hand grazed a piece of cloth. It was a dress, incredibly old and moth eaten, but she didn't want to be caught wearing pants. She pulled the dress on, folding her other clothes and shoving them into the corner. _'Some one else will find them later,' _she thought. She tied a strap of leather around her waist, hooking the umbrella onto it. She leaped off the platform to the ground below. She walked over to Quasimodo as he sang out the last note of 'Out There.' When he stopped, and she new the scene would change, she laid a hand on his shoulder. Quasimodo gasped, spinning around and, seeing it was a stranger, tried quickly to cover his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Alex." She gave an odd sort of curtsy. Quasimodo hesitantly let down his arms, revealing his face. Alex smiled. "You don't have to worry about hiding your face. I really don't care." Quasimodo raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, as though he found it impossible that someone wouldn't hate his face. Alex nodded.

"It's actually not that bad. I mean, it's on the inside that counts." Quasimodo hesitated, then gave a slow nod, as if he was unsure of how to respond. Alex looked out at the view, trying to see if she could spot the castle. She squinted, making out the form of a few towers. "Hey Quasi," she said. Quasimodo looked up.

"Y-yes?" He looked curious as to why she was speaking to him. She chose to not notice it.

"Is that the Cinderella castle over there?" She pointed to the dark far out form of the castle. Quasimodo looked out, then shook his head.

"Oh, no, that's the prince's castle, or, at least it used to be. It's been deserted for years, I've heard..." Alex smiled.

"It's Prince Adam's castle! From _Beauty and the Beast_! Maybe I can see where the castle is from the Enchanted Mirror! Thanks Quasi!" She gave him an odd sort of hug, then ran to the exit. She turned back to see Quasimodo, looking very defeated. She stopped, walking back. "Quasi..." He looked up. "It doesn't matter what Frollo says. Go to the Festival of Fools, you'll have a great time." She waved, then walked back down the narrow staircase, out the doors of Notre Dame and into the bright street.

"Okay, let's see," she said to herself, walking down the street. "The castle is that way," she pointed northwest. "If I hurry I can get there in a few hours." She broke into a slow jog, traveling in the direction of the Sein. She stopped as she heard music playing, wandering over towards it.

It was a group of gypsies, playing instruments and dancing. Alex smiled, watching. She wanted to dance along, but felt it would be rude. Suddenly, a whistle sounded, and the gypsies ran away. Alex turned around to see a group of soldiers coming towards where she was. She looked back to see a small gypsy girl, crying for her mother, who had apparently left her in an attempt to get away from the soldiers. The soldiers were coming nearer, obviously on the lookout for any gypsies. Alex ran to the gypsy girl, scooping her up in her arms and running after the group of gypsies. She glanced behind her to see if the soldiers were following. She saw nothing, but she thought she heard shouting, so she ran faster. She followed the gypsies closely, down the stairs to the sewer that marked the entrance to the Court of Miracles. She sighed deeply, slowing down to a walk and setting the gypsy girl down beside her. The gypsy ran to her mother excitedly.

"You! What are you doing here?" One of the gypsies shouted at Alex. She looked over at him, out of breath.

"I... I was just... Helping her... to get back here... Didn't... Want the soldiers to get her..." The gypsy girl's mother stepped forward.

"Thank you. Diane could have been taken to the Palace of Justice if you hadn't saved her." Alex shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Only a true gypsy would do that." A voice came from behind. Clopin appeared, his face hidden behind a bright, comical mask.

"But, but I'm not a gypsy," Alex said.

"Then we shall make you one! Come! Come!" Clopin pulled Alex over to a small corner where a fire was lit. He pulled a needle out of thin air, holding it into the fire with a pair of tongs. Alex's eyes widened.

"Uh... What do you plan on doing with that exactly?" She edged away slowly. Clopin pulled out a gold hoop. "Er, that's not really necessary, my ears are already pierced." Clopin turned around.

"They are? Well then, forget this." Clopin pocketed the needle, taking the loop and sticking it inside Alex's right ear. "From now on, you'll be one of us." He said. Alex smiled.

"Thanks, but I've got to go. I need to get to Prince Adam's castle. Do you know a shortcut?" Clopin shook his head.

"No, never heard of him."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway. Bye!" Alex walked out of the Court of Miracles and into the bright light of day. She began jogging again, the weight of the gold loop bouncing up and down with her as she made her way to the dark and gloomy castle of Prince Adam.


	4. Something There

Chapter Four

Something There

The bright sun that had been shining was soon obscured by dark clouds. Rain began to pour down, and Alex was thankful she had an umbrella. She walked through the streets as they came to an abrupt end, and into the dark, eerie forest.

_'Getting closer now,'_ she thought as she walked. The cool, earthy mud felt good on her feet after running through the cobblestone streets. A group of screechy bats flew over her head, one making a tear in the umbrella. "Oh wonderful," she said to herself, closing the umbrella and tucking it back inside her belt. She continued walking, looking both ways for danger. She could practically hear the dark music playing in the background.

A roar sounded from the trees. Alex turned around, remembering too late that wolves inhabited the forest. She began running, seeing the castle gates through the black tangled branches. Another roar sounded, then two, much too close to her ears. She looked behind her, seeing a pack of wolves, their eyes glowing in the dark. She turned back to the castle, running faster, lightning cracking in the distance. A great orange light appeared, and a giant tree in front of her snapped, falling of and blocking her path. Lightning had set the tree ablaze with fire, and Alex skidded to a halt, the wolves just a few feet behind her. She veered to the left, running around the tree and to the castle gates, now only a few yards away. The wolves were gone, stopped by the burning tree. Alex opened the large metal gates towering before her, shutting them closed rather noisily. She slowed to a walk, entering the castle without fear or hesitation.

"Hello?" She called out to the seemingly deserted castle. "Is anybody there? Lumiere? Cogsworth? Mrs. Potts? I'm Alex, and I know Adam doesn't like people coming to the castle, but I need your help."

Faint voices came from a distant room. "Ah, come Cogsworth, 'ave a 'eart. She might be zee one to break zee spell!"

"No, no, no, you _know _how the Master is!"

"Oh, but the poor girl needs help!" Alex followed the sound of the voices to the dining room, where Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts were, arguing as always. Alex smiled, waiting in the doorway.

"Please Cogsworth, give zee girl a chance."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could one of you please help me?" The three servants turned around, astounded. Cogsworth came forward, looking infuriated.

"And just _why_ should we help _you_?" He said, his golden arms crossing over his chest. Lumiere shoved Cogsworth out of the way, grabbing Alex's hand and kissing it gently.

"Ignore 'im Madmoiselle, 'e does not know what 'e is talking about. I am Lumiere. 'Ow can I assist you?" Alex smiled, deciding to lie.

"Well, I came into the castle the other day, and I lost something. Will you help me find it? The castle is really dark, and I need a light." Lumiere smiled, making his flames larger.

"Well, well, then let us move along, Mademoiselle..."

"Alex, I'm Alex."

"Alex then!" Alex picked Lumiere up, walking down the hall. She used Lumiere as a flashlight, shining his light in the dark corners. She looked up at one of the staircases, wondering if it was the West Wing. _'Only one way to find out,' _she thought. She advanced up the stairs slowly.

"Uh, Alex! I am sure it is not up there. We just cleaned up, there was nothing, and--" Alex smirked, continuing to walk up the stairs, through the dark hallway leading to the Beast's room. She set Lumiere down, and he began pulling on her skirt, trying to lead her away. She ignored him, pulling open the doors quietly and maneuvering through the destroyed furniture and thick cobwebs. In the middle of the room sat the Enchanted rose, it's pink glow illuminating the dark room. Alex walked over to the rose and picked up the Enchanted mirror beside it.

"Yes," she whispered. "Lumiere! I found--" She turned arund to face the Beast, his brilliant blue eyes the only thing standing out from the monstrous outline. Alex gasped, backing up slowly. "I, I'm sorry Adam, I just, I just had to--"

"Do you dare intrude on the Beast?!" He roared, clawing at Alex. She dodged them, clutching the mirror.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I need to--"

"Adam's not here any more!! GET OUT!!!!!" He continued to attack. Alex jumped out of the way, coming out onto the balcony. She looked down to the stone ground below. It was a long way down.

"Mademoiselle Alex! Over 'ere!" Alex looked over to see Lumiere on the roof, holding a long curtain. He threw the curtain over to Alex, who grabbed it, sliding down to the ground. Lumiere followed her down. He began walking out to the forest, Alex following.

"Zis way! I know a shortcut!" The pair cut through the forest as Adam roared from his balcony. It was a ballad of despair and agony, of loss and rejection Alex stopped, listening to Adam's terrible song cut through the forest. Lumiere tugged on Alex's skirt. "'Urry, before zee wolves come!" Alex followed slowly, still listening to Adam's despairing song...

. . .

The rain let up, and Alex and Lumiere stopped at a clearing, where Lumiere was sure the wolves would not reach them. Alex collapsed onto the ground, exhausted by the day's adventure. Lumiere hopped over beside her.

"I am sorry zat you did not find what you were looking for," he said. Alex smiled pulling out the enchanted mirror.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lumiere looked surprised.

"Zat is what you were looking for? The mirror belongs to you?" Alex's smile faded.

"Well, it doesn't really belong to me. I sort of lied."

"Well, why would you steal it?"

"I need it to get to the Cinderella castle. See, I don't belong here. I need to get to Reality, where I'm from. I was hoping the mirror would show me the way."

"Zen let us see if it works! Go on, try it!" Alex picked up the mirror.

"Show me the way to the Cinderella castle." An image appeared of a Magic Kingdom Park map. Alex rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Now show me the way to the real Cinderella castle." The image shifted to a cartoon map of the world appeared. Alex pointed to a small island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. "Okay, so the Cinderella castle is here. What is that island anyway?" Lumiere looked on with Alex.

"Zat is zee Royal Island. It is where Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty live."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alex stood up. "Come on Lumiere. We've got to get to the ocean."


	5. Part of Your World Permanently

Chapter Five

Part of Your World (Permanently)

"Alex, 'ow much further until we reach zee ocean?" Lumiere asked. Alex sighed, pushing away some branches.

"I don't know Lumiere. Maybe we could stop in another clearing and rest," she replied.

"Oh, zat sounds good," he said. Alex could tell Lumiere was tired, and picked him up. "Ah, zank you Alex. Zee branches, zey 'urt."

"I know," Alex looked down at her own bare feet, which were scratched and bleeding. She came to a small clearing, collapsing on the wet grass. Lumiere hopped over, his flames growing brighter and warming Alex's rain-soaked body.

"Rest well, Mon Amie. We 'ave a long journey a'ead of us." Alex nodded, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

. . .

"Alex... Alex..." Alex opened her eyes, a bright light blinding her. She groaned and rolled over.

"Lumiere, it's too early." A hand grasped her shoulder.

"Alex, you're running out of time." Alex turned around to see the Blue Fairy.

"What do you mean, running out of time?" The Fairy leaned down next to Alex.

"You only have until midnight."

"WHAT?!" Alex bolted upright, eyes wide. "No one told me about that! Lumiere, wake up, we've got to go, we've got to get to the ocean!" She looked around, but only found bright, white light. "Where's Lumiere? Where's the forest? Where... Am I?" The Fairy, stood beside her.

"This is the Imaginationless Realm. Here, everything stops, even time." The Fairy waved her wand, a clock appearing. The hour hand was on the one, while the minute hand was pointed at the four. A tiny sign at the foot of the clock said 'A.M.' "If you don't reach the tallest tower at the Cinderella castle by midnight, you'll become one of us, permanently."

"So I have twenty-two hours and forty minutes. Well, I better get going. Where's the door? And I prefer one I can walk out of, not fall through." Alex was reminded of her Paris entrance. The Fairy pointed with her wand over to a door that had magically appeared. "Thanks," Alex walked over and opened the door, entering once more the clearing, where Lumiere lay sleeping. She prodded him, and slowly he aroused. "Come on Lumiere, we've don't have that much time left." She explained the story to Lumiere as they walked through the forest.

"So, we only 'ave until midnight to get to zee castle?" Alex nodded. Lumiere sped up his pace. "Well come on, zen, we 'ave not a moment to spare!" Alex caught up to him, walking. Suddenly she stopped, sniffing the air.

"Hey, do you smell that Lumiere?" Lumiere stopped, turning around.

"What? I do not smell anyzing. Come, we must 'urry!" He began walking again, Alex following behind. She began the running ahead of him, faster and faster, calling over her shoulder.

"Saltwater!" Lumiere caught up to her, as the forest slowly thinned out, the ground becoming soft, pale sand. There before them lay the vast ocean. Alex smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air. "We're here!"

"But we might not survive long enough!" Lumiere cried. Alex opened her eyes to see a vast tsunami sized wave towering over them, crashing to the shore. The pair screamed as the wave engulfed them, then crawled slowly back to the ocean. Alex gasped for breath, coughing up seawater.

"Lumiere,"--cough--"are you okay?" All of Lumiere's flames were doused, and his handle was beginning to rust on the edge.

"I will be fine. And you Mon Amie?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey! You over there!" Alex looked over to see Prince Eric, who began running towards her, his daughter Melody at his heels. Eric helped Alex up. "Are you okay?" Alex nodded, pulling a piece of seaweed out of her hair.

"I'm fine, just had a quick, unexpected shower!" She laughed. Eric and Melody looked puzzled.

"Oh right, forgot. Showers won't be invented for another couple centuries. Anyways, I'm Alex, your Highness." She gave a curtsy with her soaked woolen skirt. Eric smiled.

"Eric! Melody! Where are you?" The group looked over to where Eric and Melody came to see Ariel coming over their way. "There you are! Oh, hi there." Alex curtsied again.

"Hi, I'm Alex."

"Ahem." Alex turned to Lumiere. "Oh, and this is Lumiere."

"Nice to meet you Alex, and Lumiere." Melody was examining Lumiere. Curiously, she picked him up.

"What's this? I know fish talk, but I didn't know candlesticks did."

"'Ey! Put me down!" Lumiere cried. Melody set him down on the ground with an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"So Alex, how did you get here?" Ariel asked.

"Well, you know how many girls from shipwrecks turn up on this beach," Eric said with a chuckle. Alex smiled, knowing that Eric was referring to how he and Ariel met.

"I came from the Forest, in France, and I need to get to the Royal Island, where the Cinderella castle is. Can you help me?"

"Of course, I'll have a ship and crew ready right away!" Eric said, heading back to the castle. Ariel, Melody, Alex, and Lumiere followed close behind.

"Gosh, you must have really been through something," Ariel said to Alex. "We'll get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothes."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Alex said, looking down at her saltwater soaked, dirty, torn dress.

"I insist," Ariel said as they entered the castle. Eric walked up.

"The ship will be ready in a few hours."

"Good, just enough time," Ariel smiled over at Alex.

_'Great. Every little girl's dream. A makeover from a Disney princess,' _Alex thought as Ariel and Melody led her up the stairs.

. . .

"All aboard!" The captain called out. Alex waved to Eric, Ariel, and Melody on the shore. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, her hair washed and pulled bucked with a matching ribbon. She glanced down at Lumiere, who was sparkling like brand-new.

"Bye Alex!" Ariel called up to Alex, while at the same time Melody said "Bye Lumiere!" The ship gave a great lurch, then began its journey out into the magnificent blue sea.


	6. The Black Pearl

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've had some major writer's block.**

Chapter Six

The Black Pearl

The sunny weather soon turned dark and dreary, intense fog lying across the ocean. Alex was sitting on the deck on top of a stack of crates. A sailor dressed in a navy blue and white striped shirt, light tan pants, and a red handkerchif around his neck came over and sat next to her.

"I seen this b'fore," he said, looking out at the fog.

"Really?" Alex asked. "Is it good or bad?"

"Hm," the sailor grunted. "Bad, very bad. The's only one th'ng in all the seas that's powerful to change th' weather that fast," he said. "An' that's th' Black Pearl."

"_The_ Black Pearl? You mean the one Jack Sparrow's on?" The sailor nodded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, sneakiest pirate there ev'r was."

"Hear hear," Alex said. She looked up again. The fog was thicker now, and now she could see the faintest shape of a ship.

_Crash! _The sound of crunching and splintering wood sounded. Alex jumped up, and looming in front of the ship was the Black Pearl. She looked around frantically.

"Lumiere!" She yelled. "Lumiere!"

"Right 'ere Alex!" Alex looked around and saw Lumiere walking over. She grabbed him and ran over to the life boats. As she tried to jump inside one, she was pushed aside roughly by the sailors. Finally she reached an empty life boat and began to step inside it. As she did, her foot slipped on the wet wood, and she plumeted to the dark depths of the ocean.

"Alex!" Lumiere had slipped out of Alex's grip and was now standing on the edge of the ship. Alex grabbed his left candlestick, and he attempted to pull her up on the already sinking ship. Shouts of the pirates and sailors arose, and the moaning and groaning of the ship's wood grew louder. Lumiere kept trying to pull Alex up, but her weight was pulling him forward, and as he gave a last pull, he slipped of the side of the ship and both he and Alex were swallowed in the depths of the sea.

* * *

"Alex! Alex! Alex, wake up!" Alex opened her eyes, looking up at Lumiere. She sat up, coughing up sea water.

"Ugh, Lumiere, are we at the Royal Island?" She looked around they were on a sunny beach. Behind them was a large, overrun jungle.

"I don't zink so Alex."

"Great, just great." She stood up, walking towards the jungle. "Maybe we can find someone to tell us where we are." She stopped suddenly as she heard an elephant in the distance. "Uh, Lumiere?"

"Yes?"

"Was that just me, or was that an elephant?"

Another elephant roar.

"Zat was an elephant."

"Crap."


	7. Two Worlds, One Big Problem

Chapter Seven

Two Worlds, One Big Problem

Alex walked across the wet sand, the grains sticking to her feet and in between her toes. She looked at the dense jungle, trying to think of where she had seen it before. It looked extremely familiar, and of course, being in the Wonderful World of Disney, Alex was sure to know the landmarks.

"Alex, do you know where we are? And if zey are friendly 'ere?" Lumiere asked. Alex placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, it looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I guess it would be helpful if we knew what continent we're on. Now let's see, we were in Europe heading west, so maybe we're in Africa. Now what movies took place in Africa? Oh, Jungle Book! No wait, that's India... Lion King, but that's in the Savannah, not the jungle. Well, I can't think of any other--Oh wait! I know where we are!" Alex smacked herself. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Where?" Lumiere asked. Alex smiled as a man's voice called out.

"UUUUUHHH-AH-ah-ah-AAAAAHHH-AH-ah-ah-UUUUUHHH!!"

"We're in Tarzan."

Lumiere looked confused. "Tar-zan? Iz zat a country?" Alex laughed.

"No, of course not! He's a man who was orphaned as a baby and raised by apes. He lives here with his wife Jane and her father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. They'll help us." She turned to look across the beach. "Now according to the series there should be a trading post somewhere along here, and the guy who works there will know where Tarzan is." Alex began walking, ringing out her soaking wet dress. "Geez, you'd think they'd have enough water here." She was surprised to see her dress and hair were completely dry and unscathed. "What the--Oh right, Disney Magic." She rolled her eyes and squinted to see along the beach, trying to see the trading post.

"Um, Alex, if I may be so bold, would not it be better to just find zis Tarzan with zee mirror?" Lumiere held up the Enchanted Mirror.

"Oh right, thanks Lumiere." Alex took the mirror from him and held it up. "Okay mirror, work your stuff. Show me where Tarzan is." The image of Tarzan appeared. He was perched on a tree-limb helping the Professor with one of his inventions. "They're at the tree house! Great, I know where that is. Oh, and um, you mind giving us the time?" The time 8:00 AM appeared. "Alright. Sixteen hours to go. We better hurry. Come on Lumiere." She put the mirror in her pocket and began walking into the dense jungle. She picked up Lumiere and began running, seeing the tree house up ahead.

"Tarzan!" She called out. "Professor!" Tarzan looked up, while the Professor took no notice. "Hey, over here!" Alex shouted. "I need your he-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she tripped on a tree limb and clumsily plummeted to the lake below. She reached out and grabbed one of the many vines, and her fall stopped with a jerk, taking her across the lake and to the tree house. Alex laughed, attempting to do Tarzan's yell. She landed very ungracefully on the ground, seeing Tarzan, who looked extremely confused. Alex stood up. "Hi Tarzan." Tarzan backed away.

"I say," the Professor remarked. "You two know each other?" Alex smiled.

"Well, not exactly. We've never met. I'm Alex by the way, and this is Lumiere." Lumiere smiled and bowed.

"Then how do you know Tarzan?" The Professor asked, his mustache bouncing excitedly.

"Uh... I heard about it in the papers..." Alex said.

"Oh dear, they've been telling stories already... Well then, is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I was sailing to the Royal Island when the ship collided with the Black Pearl, leaving us shipwrecked on this island. If I don't get to the Cinderella Castle by midnight, I'll be Animated forever."

"Oh dear, how dreadful!" The Professor turned to Tarzan. "Tarzan, dear boy, you don't perhaps know a way to the Royal Island?"

"Only way is through the Forbidden Lands." The ape man said in his choppy English. The Professor looked grim.

"Oh..."

"What? What's so wrong about the Forbidden Lands?" Alex asked. Lumiere frowned.

"Oh, maybe you missed zee 'Forbbiden' part." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Please, we've survived a tsunami wave, a shipwreck, and this is Disney for crying out loud! I highly think so-called Forbidden Lands can stop us."

"Well, the Forbidden Lands are just that, forbidden." The Professor said.

"They are not our land," Tarzan said.

"Maybe not _your_ land, but since I'm a tourist, they have nothing against me, right?"

"Right, but what're gonna do about the giant LION guarding the border!?" Alex turned around to see Terk and Tantor.

"Lion? What sort of lion?"

"What's the difference? They're all carnivores!"

"Is he gold with a reddish-mane? Hangs out with a warthog and a meerkat?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex smiled.

"That's our ticket to the Islands." She began walking. "Come on Lumiere. Thanks for your help guys!" Lumiere hopped after her.

"Alex! Wait! Per'aps we should listen to zem! It iz a lion after all!" Alex stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah. Hey! Do you guys know the way?"

"Alex! You are not leestening! It iz a _lion!_"

"Lumiere, it's not just any lion, it's Simba from the Lion King. He's harmless. All he's doing is protecting Timon and Pumbaa. Come on, let's go."

"Well, if you say so..." Lumiere said hesitantly.

"I do say so. Now can you guys please give me directions?" Alex turned to Tarzan, who leaped down from his perch.

"I will take you there," Tarzan said. He began leading the way, jumping through the maze of vines. Alex clumsily tried to follow him on foot, carrying Lumiere.

"Uh, Tarzan, do you think you could slow down a little? We can't exactly keep up." Tarzan came to a halt and waited as Alex ran up to him. "Okay, thaAAANKSS!!! AAAHHHH!!!" Tarzan had grabbed Alex's waist and began swinging through the vines. Alex, so startled she almost dropped Lumiere, gulped as she looked down a the blurry landscape. "Uh... Tarzan? Would now be a good time to mention I'm afraid of heights?" Her face turned green as her cheeks bulged. She swallowed the bile, her normal skin color returning. "And that I get nauseous very easily?"


	8. Oh I Just Can't Wait to Get Out of Here

Chapter Eight

Oh I Just Can't Wait to Get Out of Here

Tarzan came to a halt and looked at Alex, who looked fit to blow chunks all over the ape man's tanned, muscular chest.

"Are you alright?" Lumiere asked. Alex staggered a bit, grabbing Tarzan's shoulder for support.

"I'm fine, just get me down before I ruin the upholstery," Alex said. Tarzan set her down gently on the ground, and she walked to a nearby rock to sit down.

"I must leave you now," Tarzan said, grabbing a vine. "I hope you find the castle." Alex and Lumiere watched him as he weaved through the vines, before finally disappearing from view. Alex looked to Lumiere, standing up and dusting off her skirt. She fanned herself a little bit, making sure her stomach had settled, before starting to walk.

"Well Lumiere, we'd better go find Simba." She walked through the lush jungle, spotting familiar landmarks like the huge waterfall in the 'Hakuna Matata' scene. She bit her lip as she looked around, not a sound to be heard. "I hope this isn't the part of the movie I think we're in," she said. "Because if it is, we're in for a world of trouble."

As they walked, Alex spotted a bit of burgundy red between the leaves. She stopped, bringing her pointer finger to her lips and motioning for Lumiere to follow. Slowly they tip-toed across the soft green undergrowth, crouching down and peeking through the curtain of leaves to see Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala, as they watched Rafiki swing through the vines.

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar!" Nala exclaimed.

"Who?" Timon asked.

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa said.

"No, no, no, it's his uncle!"

"The monkey's his uncle?"

"NO! Simba has gone back to challenge his uncle and take his place as king!"

"Oh!" Timon and Pumbaa said in unison.

"Wait, he's gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Timon shrieked.

"It's just like the baboon said," said Nala. "'The king has returned.'"

Timon and Pumbaa stood there, looked at each other, and then looked at Nala, silent.

"Ugh," Nala said, rolling her eyes. "You want me to go over it _again_?"

"Yes please," Timon said. "But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba. Not that your childhood wasn't _fascinating_."

"Okay, look. Simba's the rightful king, but after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself king and made an alliance with the hyeanas. So now Simba has gone back to challenge Scar and take his rightful place as king."

Timon and Pumbaa were silent once more.

"Ooh, don't you get it?! Simba _needs_ us! Now!" Nala turned and lumbered off into the foggy forest, leaving Timon and Pumbaa. Alex turned to Lumiere and motioned for him to follow again. As Timon and Pumbaa began arguing with each other, Alex and Lumiere approached them from behind.

"Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates--What was that?" Alex had stepped on a twig, making it snap. Timon and Pumbaa turned around and, seeing Alex and Lumiere, screamed, running away.

"No wait!" Alex cried, running after them. "Come back! We need your help!" Pumbaa stopped, bringing Timon with him.

"What sort of help?" He asked. Alex sighed.

"I need to get to the Royal Islands, and to the Cinderella castle, all by midnight. Can you help, please?"

"What do you need our help for?" Timon said. "You've got walking fire over there!" Lumiere crossed his arms over his brass chest.

"'Ey! I 'ave gotten 'er this far!"

"Good, then you're fine on your own! C'mon Pumbaa, let's go get some breakfast." Timon began steering Pumbaa in the other direction, but Pumbaa stopped, looking back with big Bambi eyes.

"But... They need our help!" Pumbaa said. Timon looked back at Alex and Lumiere, frowning. He looked from Alex, to Pumba, back to Alex, and then sighed.

"Fine, but I just know we're getting into a mess of trouble." Alex smiled and hugged Timon.

"Thank you so much!" She said, setting him down.

"Yeah, yeah, just none of that mushy stuff, okay?" Alex laughed.

"Same old Timon. Alright, now do you guys know a way out of the forest?"

"Of course!" Pumbaa said. He pointed a hoof in the direction they had just come from. "Over this way is the ocean," he pointed his hoof in the other direction. "And in this direction is the desert."

"Desert, of course!" Alex said, snapping her fingers. "Aladdin! We can go into the Cave of Wonders, and get Magic Carpet! Then if we ride him to the Royal Islands, we'll be there in no time."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lumiere said. Timon leaped on top of Pumbaa's head.

"Hop on!" Pumbaa said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "I don't think you can carry me."

"Nonsense! We warthogs are sturdy!" Pumbaa said, standing stately like a white stallion.

"Okay, if you say so..." Alex climbed onto Pumbaa's back. He struggled under the weight for a little while, then began walking in the direction of the desert.

"How about a little music to travel by?" Pumbaa asked. He began wailing out 'Hakuna Matata.'

"NO!" Timon yelled in the middle of the chorus. Pumbaa stopped as Timon took his paws away from his ears. "Ah great, now it's gonna be stuck in my head the whole time."

"Oh. Sorry."

Alex laughed as they rode off into the desert, humming 'Hakuna Matata.' Hanging out with Timon, Pumbaa, and Lumiere. Yet another childhood dream come true.


	9. A Whole New Problem

Chapter Nine

A Whole New Problem

Soon the sun began to beat down on the group of friends, and their singing began to slow and slur before eventually dying out. Pumbaa was panting, large drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. He slowed down to crawling speed, wobbled a bit, then collapsed onto the golden sand, his legs splaying out in all directions. Alex stood up, patting Pumbaa's mane.

"Are you okay?" Pumbaa looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Said the warthog. Timon, still perched on Pumbaa's head, sniffed the air.

"Is it just me, or do you guys smell sizzling bacon?"

Pumbaa's eyes widened. "And I'm a little hot," he admitted sheepishly. Alex nodded, pointed out the fact she was wearing a long-sleeved dress.

"We all are." Even Lumiere had extinguished his flames and was attempting to keep himself from melting. "Guys, we'd better find some shade, and quick. Lumiere's melting." Alex reached out to grab Lumiere, but gasped and quickly pulled away, as his brass handle was white-hot.

"Do not worry about me Alex," Lumiere said as Pumbaa stood over Lumiere, his wide belly giving the candelabra some shade. "All zat matters is getting you to zee Royal Island." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Lumiere. I--" She was cut off by a cackle from behind. Alex turned to see Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed circling the group like vultures. Alex gasped, backing away.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Shenzi, closing the circle in tighter. "An appetizer," she shoved her nose inches away from Timon, smiling maliciously. "An entree," she did the same to Pumbaa. "And what do we have here?" She turned to Alex, who was holding out her tattered umbrella in defense. From behind, Banzai inspected her.

"Hey, I think it might be a human!" He said. Shenzi brightened up.

"A human! Ooh, I hear they taste just _delicious_." She sneered. Alex shook her umbrella.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Ed burst out in hysterical laughter, and as if it were some cure, the hyenas launched into attack, Banzai and Ed chasing Timon and Pumbaa around in a circle. Meanwhile, Shenzi leaped at Alex, who shielded herself with the umbrella. Shenzi bit into the umbrella, then let go and launched herself again, this time tearing off one of the sleeves of Alex's dress. Alex responded by hitting the hyena sharply on the head like one would a baseball with a bat, causing Shenzi to reel back a few feet. This obviously angered her more, as she growled and charged, this time going after the umbrella and ripping it out of Alex's hand, snapping it in two with her jaws. Alex, now defenseless, stared wide-eyed as Shenzi prepared to pounce once more.

Suddenly a yell was heard, and both Shenzi and Alex looked to see Timon and Pumbaa fearlessly barreling their way through and pulling Alex onto the warthog's back. Both the warthog and the hyenas froze as the earth began to tremble and shake violently, the sand beginning to rise in a hill. The hyenas, on the edge, began to slip, trying to hang on with their claws. However, since it was sand, they could not, and plummeted to the ground below. Alex clutched onto Pumbaa's mane, but gasped as a large jolt made the Enchanted Mirror slip from Alex's belt and fall down also. Without thinking, she leaped after it, the sand blowing hard and making her eyes sting.

"Alex! NO!" Lumiere yelled. Her hand grasped tightly around the mirror's handle as she fell into the dark, open mouth of the Cave of Wonders. She landed with a loud thud on the floor, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Y'know, I'm getting really sick of this falling thing!" She yelled to the golden ceiling. She looked around at the towering piles of gold coins, rubies, and diamonds. She sighed, holding up the mirror. "Time, please," she said. The image of the time 12:04 appeared. She sighed, resting her head in her palm. "Great, now I'll never get home! I'll be trapped in here forever!"

"Maybe not," a voice called out. Alex sat up.

"Blue Fairy? Is that you?" A shimmering blue light appeared, and from it erupted the Blue Fairy. Alex smiled. "It is you!"

"Yes," the Blue Fairy said with a smile. "I thought you could use some help, and my friends can come in handy. Girls!"

From a doorway came three small lights, one red, the other blue, and the last green. Each of them erupted into the three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Each of us a gift we shall give, no more, no less, just as we have done with Princess Aurora," Flora said. She raised her wand, a shower of sparkles flowing from the tip. "To you, kind Alex, I give an ivory horn. Blow it, and your friends shall come to you in your time of need." A horn appeared in Alex's hands, a red leather strap attached to it. She hung the strap around her neck. Fauna came forward, a sweet smile on her face.

"To you, brave Alex, I give the Badge of Courage." A green ribbon magically tied itself around Alex's neck, a bronze medal attached to it.

"What will I need this for?" Alex asked.

"When you need it, you will know," was the fairy's reply. Alex shrugged, going along with it. Last of all, Merryweather came.

"To you Alex, I give the pathway out." She pointed her wand upwards, creating a hole in the ceiling.

"Um, that's great and all, but how exactly am I supposed to get up there--Woah, woah!" Alex found herself being lifted into the air towards the hole. She looked down to see the Magic Carpet, who waved its tassel. "Hey!" She laughed. Her eyes widened as she saw how small the fairies appeared to be. She clutched her stomach. "I guess you guys didn't get the memo about the whole height thing!" She cried out as Carpet lifted her into the hot, desert air, zooming through the desert at triple the speed Pumbaa traveled.

"Thanks!" Alex called out as they zoomed across the sand dunes towards Agrabah. "Okay Carpet, let's go!" She tok the ivory horn around her neck and gave it a hard blow. With a great _poof!_ Pumbaa, Timon, and Lumiere appeared on the Magic Carpet.

"What just happened?" Timon asked. Alex grabbed the meerkat and hugged him. Timon wriggled out of her grasp.

"Ew! Remember that discussion we had about mushy stuff?" Alex giggled.

"I'm so glad to have you guys back!"

"As are we!" Lumiere said. "Now, do you mind explaining 'ow we are 'ere so suddenly?"

"It's a long story."

"Good, because we have a lot of time on our hands."


	10. Arabian Bargains

Chapter Ten

Arabian Bargains

"Are we there yet?" Pumbaa's voice called. Alex looked up from where her face was buried in the warthog's black mane. She squinted into the distant sands, wiping sweat from her forehead. On the horizon, she could see a dark blot making its way into her view.

"I... I think I see Agrabah up ahead!" She exclaimed. Carpet raised the front of itself and birghtened up, shooting across the sand dunes with ease. Alex laughed, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow through her hair. It almost felt peaceful, save for Pumbaa's constant belching. Unfortunately it had to end, when Carpet came to a screeching halt and a loud bellow sounded.

"FRESH FISH!" Alex opened her eyes to see an extremely large dead fish. She wrinkled her nose from the stench, tapping on Carpet's surface as a signal for him to move forward.

"Okay, so what exactly are we looking for, Alex?" Timon asked, looking around the busy market place. He looked in horror as a fire-eater spewed a large firey dragon from his mouth.

"Well, I don't know." Alex said. "Maybe we should try and find a traveler or something." She turned sharply as she heard a cry from afar.

"Come and see: The portal to another dimension!" A voice called out.

"Yes, travel to a place beyond your wildest dreams!" A seond voice said. Alex smiled as she saw two men, one tall and very slim, the other short and stout, both dressed in rich robes and turbans. She pointed a finger in their direction.

"Carpet! Over there!" Carpet turned sharply, and in a few short moments they were in the shade of a colorful canopy that hung over the entrance to a low building. Alex, Pumbaa, and Lumiere stepped off of Carpet, who settled on the ground.

"My my, what a fine carpet you have there," the shorter man said, a large white grin appearing beneath his thick moustache. He bent down to stroke the carpet, only to have Carpet pull away.

"Yes," Alex said. "And you seem to have a portal to another world. Might I ask what world it transports one to?" The taller man thought for a moment.

"Whatever world you want to get to." He said.

Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Does that include Reality?"

"...Yes," he said hesitantly. Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really."

"Perhaps you'd like to see it for yourself?" The shorter man asked, pulling away the tapestry and letting Alex walk into the dark room.

It was bare, except for large extravagant waterfall, whose water was a peculiar electric blue color that sparkled. The waterfall flowed into a sort of large well that opened on one side, so that one could look, or even fall, down. Alex recognized it immediately.

"The well from _Enchanted_!" She shrieked with delight, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands excitedly.

"This is thrilling and all," said Timon. "But, what's a well? And what's an enchanted?"

"A well is something you get water from," Alex said. "And _Enchanted _is something you watch on a sort of, um... Rock. But there's humans on it, acting something out."

"Oh..." Timon said. He grabbed Pumbaa's ear and whispered into it. "Geez, these humans are nuts!"

Alex smiled. Lumiere hopped over to the side of the well and peered down into its depth.

"Zis well, eet will get you 'ome?" He asked.

"Well, yes. This well isn't like a normal one." She came to the side, leaning over the edge. "You see, you fall down it, and it takes you back to Reality, where I come from." She looked to Lumiere.

"Then, Alex... I am glad you are finally going 'ome." He said, his eyes tearing up. "I 'ope you will not forget about us."

"I would never forget you guys. Ever." Alex hugged the candelabra, then turned to Timon, Pumbaa, and Carpet. "Thank you. All of you. I will never ever forget what you've done."

"Yes, well there is one thing to take care of." The salesman said, interuppting the heartfelt moment. "There is the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"Oh, yes... Of course." Alex said. She looked through her pockets, but found nothing. "Well, I don't have any money..."

"This carpet should do nicely!" The short man said greedily, grinning at Carpet.

"Carpet? Oh, I couldn't. He's a friend."

"Well then, I guess there's no deal."

"No, wait!" A voice called out. Alex turned to see Lumiere standing, the light from the well reflecting against his brass surface. "Take me!" He called out. The tall salesman grinned.

"A talking candlestick. Quite valuable indeed."

"Lumiere, no--"

"Alex, zere is no other way!" Alex watched, tears in her eyes, as Lumiere hopped over to the salesmen, and jumped willing into their clutches.

"Very well, go on." The salesman said.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. "Thank you so much, Lumiere." She turned to the well, looking down. The once inviting portal now seemed dark and eerie. She turned her head to say a final goodbye, only to see that the salesmen had transformed into two demon-looking creatures, one teal, the other maroon.

"Hey, I know you guys! You're Pain and Panic!"

The two turned back, their yellow eyes wide with horror. "Give Lumiere back!" She yelled, diving after them and grabbing the candelabra. Timon, Pumbaa, and Carpet pinned Pain and Panic to the floor while Alex stood with Lumiere. "Let them go," she said. "They're of no use to us now." Pain and Panic scrambled away, and the three backed off. Alex set Lumiere down, dusted herself off, made sure the rest of the group was alright and all had their equal share of hugs, then turned to face the well.

"Okay, now I'm go-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnggggg!!!" She screamed as she was pushed down into the well (no doubt by Pain and Panic), the screams of Timon, Pumbaa, and Lumiere following close behind. Alex landed with a thud, her eyes shut tight.

She was afraid to open her eyes at first. She heard the shouts and various sounds of a city, and felt the wind of speeding cars racing past her. After a while she cautiously opened one eye, then the other.

"This is most definitely _not_ Reality."


	11. Please Bring Help to Us All

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for reading! Just wanted to let you know you can see a picture of Alex Animated on my profile! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter Eleven

Please Bring Help to Us All

Alex sat up and looked around for her friends. Pumbaa had landed on his large rear end, and seemed fine. Carpet, who after all could fly, had flown beneath Alex and let her float gracefully to the ground. Lumiere had landed on his waxy face, which was now rather flat, and his brass body was dented.

"Oh Lumiere, are you alright?" Alex asked, picking the candelabra up and bending his body so he became straightened out once more.

"I am fine Alex. Zis kind of zing 'appens all zee time." Lumiere said, taking his face and molding it to its former shape. Alex smiled, then looked around.

"Hey, where's Timon?" She asked. A muffled sound came in reply. Pumbaa looked down, then stood up, revealing a rather disheveled and squashed Timon.

"Oh, sorry," said Pumbaa. Timon stood up and began to flatten his red hair, glaring at Pumbaa.

"_Blech_! Next time you smash your butt into my face, make sure your not tooting your horn!" Timon says. "Ugh, disgusting." Timon walked a few steps, then stopped, looking around. "Gees, what kind of a place is this?"

"It's the Imaginationless Realm. Everything stops here, even time."

"Yes. I'm sorry to interrupt you in this way, but there's something I have to tell you Alex." Alex turned around to see the Blue Fairy.

"Who is she?" Timon said.

"The Blue Fairy. She's a friend." Alex replied. She stood up. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Those two salesman who pushed you down the well--They're--"

"Pain and Panic. I know."

"Yes. Hades sent them. The villains found out about you getting to the Cinderella castle, and now they're after you."

"Ugh, as if I didn't have enough to deal with!" Alex said. "But why would they come after me?"

"Well, when Narissa was able to go into Reality and cause chaos there, the other villains got jealous. They're all in a huge competition to keep you from getting to Reality; because if they can't go, nobody can."

"Great, just great! Absolutely fantastic!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop them?" The Blue Fairy shook her head.

"No, I'm not allowed to meddle at all. I'm risking enough just doing this. You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Don't worry Alex!" Pumbaa said. "We'll make sure you're safe!" Carpet nodded.

"Thanks guys," Alex said, smiling. The Fairy smiled also.

"You have great friends Alex," she said. "Very well, I'll put you back you where." She waved her wand, and the group of friends were magically teleported to where they were before.

They landed in the middle of a busy street, with carts racing by, leaving huge clouds of dust behind. Alex quickly led the group down into the shelter of a building door frame. They all began coughing, the dust clouding their lungs.

"Alex, where are we?" Lumiere asked. Alex looked around. The city was surrounded by a wall, and all the buildings were built in pagoda-style. But it was the street that made Alex recognize where they were. Crossing the street was a tiny old lady, covering her eyes with her hand and holding a caged cricket in the other. Alex smiled, immediately recognizing her.

"We're in China; It's _Mulan_!"

"China?" Lumiere asked. "Zat is very far, is it not?"

"Yes, and very far from the Royal Island," Alex said. "Dang it Hades! Dang him straight to--Oh, wait..." She sighed. "Now let's see, we need to find some sort of transportation that'll get us to the Royal Islands; Or at least close."

"We have the magic flying rug, don't we?" Timon said.

"We need to give Carpet a break. We don't want him tiring out on us." Alex replied. "Now, maybe we can--"

"You!" A voice exclaimed. The group turned around to see a rather old-looking woman standing in the doorway, pointing at Alex angrily.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Where have you been? You're an hour late!"

"What? Oh no, you must be mistaking me for--" But the woman didn't care. She grabbed Alex by the wrist and pulled her into the house. The woman then turned to look at Timon, Pumbaa, Lumiere, and Carpet. She sneered.

"Filthy animals! Get out! SHOO!" They scrambled away, looking at Alex for help. She shrugged, not knowing what to do herself. The woman turned to Alex, pushing her behind a curtain. After undressing her, she pushed her into a tub of soapy water. Alex shivered (for the water was extremely cold), and looked up at the old woman.

"You don't understand. There's been some sort of mis--" The woman dumped a vase of water onto Alex's head, pouring different perfumes into her hair. She then dried Alex's hair and dressed her in fresh white undergarments, leading her to a separate room where two women pulled and wrapped her hair, pulling it into a stylish bun. A small curl fell out of place and rested on her forehead. Alex smiled, looking at it, but was severely pushed out the door and across a courtyard to a separate building.

The room Alex entered was filled with bolts a brightly colored fabric and different articles of clothing. They fitted her with a cobalt blue kimono with black trim, tying a black bolt of fabric around her waist. She was then led to another building, where her face was painted chalk white, her eyes painted blue and her lips painted blood red. She was then given a parasol and pushed outside.

Alex froze in place. "Wait, I don't want to see the match maker!" She cried.

"Psst!"

Alex turned to see her friends sitting patiently by a pile of garbage. She rushed over, tossing her parasol to the ground and wiping the make-up off her face. "Blech!" She said.

"Alex! You're alright!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"You look stunning!" Lumiere said. Alex blushed.

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here." She began running through the streets, not really knowing where she was headed.

Suddenly, the crowd of people gathered in the courtyard parted. Alex looked to see a young man, extremely muscular, wearing gladiator armor. Alex stopped short, bewildered.

"Hercules? What is he doing here?"

Hercules answered the question as he proclaimed to the crowd:

"I, Hercules, the great hero of Greece, have come to slay the dragon, and find the badge of courage that it guards!" Alex rolled her eyes, then she remembered her conversation with Fauna just a few hours before.

_"To you, brave Alex, I give the badge of courage."_

_"What will I need this for?"_

_"When you need it, you will know."_

And Alex did know. For Hercules had flown in on Pegasus, and Pegasus was just what she needed. She rushed over. "Hercules!" She cried out. He turned around. She pulled the badge off, dangling it in front of him. "I have the badge of courage," she said.

"But you're not a dragon!" Hercules said, baffled. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we're all aware of that. Now listen. I'm willing to give you this, if you'll give me something in return."

"What do you want?"

"Pegasus."

The horse and hero looked at each other. "Please, just for a little while. I need to get to the Royal Island, and I don't have much time." Hercules raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a damsel in distress!" Alex said with a grin.

"He'll do it!" Hercules exclaimed. Pegasus looked baffled.

"Thank you so much!" Alex said, handing over the badge. "Alright you guys, let's go!" The friends mounted Pegasus, then were lifted high into the air. "Thanks again!" Alex called down.

"Now, where are we going Alex?" Lumiere asked.

"As far as we can Lumiere," Alex said, looking at the mirror. "We don't have much time." She showed him the mirror. The time read 3:45 P.M.


	12. The Bare Necesseties

Chapter Twelve

The Bare Neccesities

"Alex, are you sure you know where we're going?" Pumbaa's grunt came from Pegasus' rump.

"I'm pretty sure," Alex replied. She stroked Pegasus' electric blue mane. "How are you holding up Pegasus?" The horse whinnied. Alex turned to her companions. "Translation anyone?"

"He says he's tired," Timon said. "Like all of us." Alex sighed and yawned.

"I know," she said. "But we can't stop for long. Fly down and we'll rest for a little bit, and maybe get some food and water," Her stomach rumbled, the rest of the gang's stomachs joining hers in a unison groan. The wind began to pick up as Pegasus dipped down, his wings spread out flat. They plunged through the clouds to the ground below, coming to a gentle stop on the ground. The group hopped off and took the moment to stretch their legs. Alex looked at their surroundings. They were in a dense jungle, vines hanging down from the trees and lush foliage everywhere. It wasn't like the jungle Timon and Pumbaa resided in. This one seemed more washed out, as if it were a watercolor painting.

"Let's see," she said to herself. "Jungle... What movies have jungles in them?" She looked at the horizon, hoping to see a village of some sort. Rising over the tree-tops was what looked to be an Ancient Mayan temple. Surely no one resided in there. At least, no one human.

"Hey look! Fruit!" Pumbaa exclaimed. Alex turned to see Pumbaa in the midst of bushes, about to reach out for a thorny pear.

"No wait!" Alex yelled, running over. She swatted Pumbaa away and reached for a nearby twig and stuck it through the pear. She peeled the skin away to reveal luscious fruity flesh, then handed it to Pumbaa. "Never pick prickly pears with your bare hands," she said. She gasped, lyrics racing through her mind.

_"Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw, when you pick a pear try to use the claw!"_

"The Jungle Book!" She exclaimed in delight. "Guys, we're in the-"

She was interrupted by a vicious roar. She whipped around to see Shere Khan, jaws smiling, his teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Shere Khan..." she whispered. "Run!" She jumped onto Pegasus' back while Timon jumped onto to Pumbaa's head and Lumiere and Pumbaa jumped onto Carpet. The tiger raced after them, paws pounding against the dirt ground and seeming to make the jungle itself tremble with fright. Alex looked up as a shadow began passing over her, and suddenly claws were digging into her shoulders, dragging her off of Pegasus and onto the ground. She screamed, knowing all too well that human was the greatest delicatessen on Shere Khan's menu. The tiger flung her against a nearby tree, knocking the breath out of her.

"So human, you thought we could sneak by me?" He growled, bounding forth and pouncing. Alex scrambled away, running though the foliage, jumping over tree branches and coming to a large tree in the center of her path. Shere Khan was gaining; she could hear him running across the jungle floor. Alex jumped up onto a branch, using her arms to pull herself up. She grabbed another branch, climbing until she was certain Shere Khan couldn't get to her. She panted, trying to gain her breath.

Suddenly, a great _whoosh!_sounded, and Alex looked to see Shere Khan perched perfectly on the same branch as her.

"Crap."

As the tiger crept forward, preparing for his meal, Alex looked around for a branch, a vine, anything that would bring her to safety. But there was none. She was trapped. She shut her eyes, preparing for Shere Khan's jaws. _Well_, she thought. _At least I'm dying as an animated character devoured by a fictional tiger in one of my favorite movies. Yeah, that's a good way to go._

_Crrrrrreeeaaaaakkkk!_

Alex opened her eyes to the creaking sound. She gasped as she realized it was the branch, unable to support both the tiger and the girl's weight. Shere Khan, not hearing it over the sound of his roars, leaped forward to devour his prey. As he did, the force of his jump was just enough to snap the branch, which plummeted to the ground, with Alex on it. She screamed, fumbling for her horn. Her lips closed around it and she blew. No sound came.

"What the-?" She blew again. Still no sound erupted. She looked down at the ground, which was approaching faster and faster. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable crunch.

It never came.

Alex opened her eyes cautiously. All she saw was white. _Am I in the Imaginationless Realm? Is that where characters go when they die? Have I died?_

"Alex!" A voice said. She looked up to see Lumiere standing on Carpet with Timon and Pumbaa. She looked down. She was riding Pegasus again. She sighed with relief; the horn had worked! She reached for it on her hip, but there was nothing there.

"Huh?" She looked at the ground. The horn was in ivory pieces, the leather strap the only thing intact. "Great," she sighed. "I've wasted all of the fairies' gifts."

"So... Alex. Where do we go now?" Timon asked. Alex pointed to the temple ruins in the far distance. "There. We can get food and maybe some water." Pegasus whinnied in acknowledgement, then changed course, heading for the temple.

. . .

As they neared the temple, the sound of drums beating could be heard. Music poured out from the temple, vivacious and rowdy.

"Sounds like a party!" Timon said.

"That's exactly what it is," Alex said as Pegasus landed on the stone. She hopped off, the rest of the gang following. "This is the palace of King Louie." They walked through the door, keeping to the walls so they wouldn't be noticed.

Inside the music was ear shattering loud. Monkeys were scattered everywhere, dancing to the music, whooping and hollering.

"Monkeys?" Timon shrieked. "Monkeys? Alex, no one can even have a decent conversation with a monkey!"

"Well, we don't have to talk to them to get food and water," Alex said.

"What, you mean steal?" Lumiere asked. "Alex, I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but stealing iz not ze way!"

"It's not really stealing if it's out there in the open for party guests, is it?"

"But we are not guests!" Lumiere cried. "It iz not right!"

"Oh come on! It's not like they're going to miss it!" Alex sighed, then continued to walk along the wall, carefully stepping around the banana peels strewn carelessly on the floor.

"Alex," Lumiere began. As he walked, his stand landed on a particularly slippery banana peel, slipping and falling in the middle of the party. The group gasped in terror. The party stopped, and all eyes laid on Lumiere.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" King Louie came out of the midst and came up to Lumiere. "What have we here?"

"Fire!" A monkey cried out. Louie looked at Lumiere curiously, scratching his head.

"Must be a man thing!" He cried out. "It must be what they use to keep Shere Khan away!"

The party-goers cheered at the invention that would guard them from Shere Khan. A monkey grabbed Lumiere and climbed up to a high tower, setting him down so that all could see him. The monkeys continued to party, all 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing at Lumiere, who looked absolutely terrified. Alex bit her lip nervously. She turned to Carpet.

"Think you can get him?" She whispered. Carpet nodded, saluting with his tassel. He flew up to where Lumiere stood, motioning for the candelabra to jump on. Lumiere did so, and Carpet began to fly back to the rest of the group.

"Hey!" A monkey cried out. "That weird bird's flying away with the Fire Stick!" The monkeys whooped and hollered in anger, climbing and running to get Lumiere back.

"Looks like we better go!" Alex cried. The gang hopped onto Pegasus and took to the skies, following Carpet.

"Ow!" Alex looked to see a smashed banana all over Pumbaa's backside. She turned to see an army of monkeys casting bananas to the sky. Alex held up her hands, catching a few bananas as they went airborne. She grinned and looked to the others.

"Well, now we've got food!"


	13. Give a Little Whistle

Chapter Thirteen

Give a Little Whistle

An hour and seven bananas later, a light curtain of dusk fell across the sky. King Louie's loyal subjects had long since stopped throwing bananas, and the group's bellies were happily filled. Alex sighed and rolled onto her back, gazing up at the color-changing sky dreamily. Despite the fact that she only had a few more hours to get to the castle, she couldn't help but feel serene as the sky changed from pink to purple to a rich ocean blue. She smiled, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow back her hair and cool her cheeks.

"Uh... Alex?" Alex turned her head to look at Pumbaa, who gazed at her with his wide eyes.

"Yes Pumbaa?"

"Do you think we could stop and rest for a little bit? I'm kind of tired." Alex looked down at the earth below. She could see a small town nestled in amongst the mountains. It looked nice and quiet, and so she supposed that it would be nice to take a nap there.

"Sure Pumbaa," she replied. "Pegasus, do you mind flying us down there?" Pegasus neighed in agreement and swooped down, coming to a graceful landing on the cobblestone street of the village. All of the windows were dark and Alex felt it would be rude to wake someone up.

They turned a corner and saw a small shop with a wide window that shone warm light onto the street. Alex peeked into the window to look inside. She gasped and grinned as she saw the walls lined with various cuckoo clocks all chiming at once. In the middle of the room, an elderly gentleman danced with a young boy, while a black and white cat bounced around their feet. Alex motioned for the rest of the group to follow as she walked to the front steps and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and the elderly man stuck his head out.

"Oh, hello!" He said in surprise. "Can I help you?"

"Um, hi," Alex said. "My name is Alex, and I was wondering if maybe my friends and I could stay here for an hour or two, just to get some sleep?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please? We promise we won't be any trouble. We'll just stay for a little while and then be on our way."

"Oh, I suppose you could stay for a little while," the man said, opening the door fully and gesturing for them to get inside. His eyes widened as Lumiere, Timon, Pumbaa, and Carpet entered. Pegasus remained outside, nestling beneath a nearby tree.

"I'm Gepetto," said the old man. "And this is Pinocchio," he gestured to the little boy, who had remained silent the whole time. Alex gave a friendly wave.

"This is Lumiere," She said, motioning to the candelabra, who perched on the windowsill. "And Timon, Pumbaa, and Carpet."

"My, what unusual friends you have!" said Gepetto. "Well, we best be off to bed. Pinocchio starts school tomorrow." Alex nodded and went over to the window, where the others had made themselves comfortable and were already drifting into sleep. She sat down on the floor and watched Gepetto tuck Pinocchio into bed.

"Oh, and Pinocchio," Alex said. The wooden boy turned his head and looked at her drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to anyone you don't know tomorrow. Head straight to school and don't let anyone lead you astray. And just so you know, being an actor is overrated." Pinocchio nodded and turned over. Alex laid down and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep.

The sleep was short lived however, for at eight 'o clock, all of the clocks in the room broke out into a rowdy chorus. As the chorus was repeated the eighth time, Alex woke up, drowsily nudging the others awake. It was pitch black, except for a patch of moonlight which shone from the window.

"Come on you guys, we better go."

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere," a silky snake-like voice spoke from the darkness. Alex gasped and jumped up, trying to think of something she could use as a weapon. An eerie green light appeared, illuminating the room, and Alex saw that Gepetto and Pinocchio were gone, along with her friends. Surrounding Alex in a circle were some of the most evil people she'd ever known. The Disney Villains.

"Where are my friends? What have you done with them?" She asked. A chorus of evil laughs sounded, sending shivers down her spine.

"Forget about them Alex," Jafar said, stepping forward. "Forget about the life you knew. This life, here, is what you were meant to live."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, her voice quivering.

"You don't really want to go the Real World, do you?" Ursula asked, grabbing Alex's chin with a tentacle. Alex swatted it away.

"Think about it," Jafar said. "Do you really want to go back to where people ridicule you? Where they mock you for what you love? To the boring, everyday life you had? Think about what we're offering." Jafar circled around her, holding up a golden scarab-the key to the Cave of Wonders. "Riches beyond your wildest imagination."

Ursula held up a seashell necklace, a haunting tune playing from it's opening. "The voice of an angel."

Captain Hook circled around. "Everlasting youth."

"The power to rid you of those you hate," Hades' said from behind. The villains each offered something, and soon they were all circling her like vultures, coming in closer and closer until it was hard for her to breath. Alex fell to her knees, face in hands, the villains' voices pounding in her ears.

"_NO!_" She exclaimed. A flash of light bursted forth, and suddenly the voices disappeared. It was stark silent, except for the sound of Alex's muffled crying. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she whipped around and saw the Blue Fairy, looking down on her with sympathetic eyes. Alex buried her face in the hem of the Fairy's skirt and sobbed.

"I can't do it anymore!" She cried. "I can't." She continued to sob for a few more minutes, and then looked up at the Blue Fairy.

"I want to go home."

"I know," the Fairy replied. "And I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last time I can help you."

"What? Why?" Alex stood up.

"I'm not allowed to interfere anymore-I risked enough just helping you now. It's not by my own choice, I'm only following orders."

"But what if I run into... them, again?"

The fairy shrugged. "You'll just to have trust your conscience to tell you what to do."

"Jiminy Cricket?" The fairy laughed.

"No, he's already Pinocchio's conscience."

"Oh."

The Blue Fairy reached out for Alex's chin and tilted her head upward, using her wand to make Alex's tears disappear.

"Don't worry Alex, I know you can do it." Alex smiled, and the Fairy walked over to the window, disappearing in a flash of light. Alex saw the North Star twinkle outside the window, and waved. She turned to her comrades and nudged them awake.

"Come on guys, we've got to go." The friends rose up, stretched their limbs, and then carefully walked out the door, careful not to disturb Gepetto or Pinocchio. Pegasus was waiting for them at the door, and Alex climbed onto his back, this time allowing him to trot through the streets. Alex sighed, her eyelids drooping. She yawned and gazed silently at the buildings lining the streets.

As they walked, the buildings began to thin out into dirt road. Alex looked ahead and saw a distant glimmer of light in the distance. They continued to walk and eventually saw that it was a large cart at the side of the road. A great ruckus came from inside, and Alex gasped as she read the name on the cart: Stromboli.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here," she whispered, and the group sneaked quickly past the cart.

Suddenly, the voices became more distinct.

"Hey! Look at that there pig!"

"Looks plenty big to feed the troupe!"

"Let's get 'em!"

Shouts sounded, getting louder and louder. Alex looked back to see some men running after them, nets and guns in hand. Their purpose was clear-to catch Pumbaa.

"Run!" Alex shrieked, and the group took off. But the men were too fast-Pumbaa was caught by a net, and the men dragged him back to the cart.

"Pumbaa!" Timon yelled, running after them.

"No Timon!" Alex said, grabbing the meerkhat by the tail. "We need to get him some other way." She thought for a moment, then looked to Pegasus.

"Think you can provide a distraction?" She asked. Pegasus nodded and Alex dismounted from him. He flew over to the door of the cart and began giving the men a show, performing tricks and flips. The men watched the horse in awe, forgetting Pumbaa altogether.

"Ever seen a horse like that?" One of the men said.

"Not with wings; would make a great addition to the show," the other said. Alex tip-toed over to where Pumbaa cowered beneath a net, putting a finger to her lips. Pumbaa nodded in understanding. Alex grabbed a butcher's knife from the table, cutting the net and pulling it away. Pumbaa stood up and the two sneaked out of the cart. Pegasus, seeing the two leave, took a bow and then launched into the air.

"Hey! Where's he going?" The men shouted irately, while Pegasus landed behind the cart and Alex climbed on, Pumbaa jumping on Carpet. The group took to the skies, flying until Stromboli's troupe was a fiery-orange speck below. Alex waited until they were far from Stromboli's troupe before speaking to Pegasus:

"Pegasus, fly down." The horse nodded, touching his hooves to the ground. Alex dismounted and turned to her friends.

"You've all helped me come so far," she began. "But helping me has put your lives in danger. I can't bear to see you get hurt because of me." She sighed, listening to her conscience. "So I have to finish this by myself."

"What?" Pumbaa gasped.

"You can't!" said Lumiere.

"I have to," said Alex. "Pegasus, Carpet, take these guys home, and then go back to your homes. You have your own stories, people you have to meet; those stories can't happen without you."

"But Alex," Lumiere said. "Without you, we 'ave no 'ome!"

Pumbaa nodded. "Simba abandoned us," Timon said. "So you're all we got."

"We will follow you until zee end Alex," Lumiere said. Alex smiled, gathering them in a group hug.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have," she said. "Now come on, we've got a castle to get to." The group walked through the mountains, eventually coming to a cliff. Alex looked over the edge to see the ocean.

"Now where do we go from here?" Alex wondered aloud.

Suddenly the ocean split apart as the head of a giant sea monster rose out of the water.

"What the-?"

Battling the beast with his sword was Hercules, who was teetering dangerously off of the monster's head. Alex looked at Pegasus. Hercules needed him. Pegasus looked at her with sad eyes.

"Go ahead Pegasus; he needs you," Alex said. Pegasus whinnied in gratitude, then flew to the aid of the hero, who looked happier than ever to see his companion. Alex smiled, then turned away. "Come on guys, let's go."


End file.
